The adventures Of Ash, Misty, and Brock!
by Humanoid Nature
Summary: My first fanfic. It's pretty good, not great, since it was a first... funny, though. It's about the 8th badge.


The Adventure Of Ash, Misty, and Brock! SPECIAL EDITION 

When we last left our heroes, they were heading to Pallet Town. But first, they stop to hunt for Pokémon in a nearby patch of grass. 

Ash: I think I'm gonna hunt for... 

Brock: What? 

Ash: a Rattata! 

Misty and Brock fall down. 

Brock: Hey, why not a Raticate, idiot? 

Ash: Because I don't have a Rattata yet! Good trainers always get Rattatas first. 

Brock: That explains your failures. 

Misty: Hey, how about that? 

Misty points to a wild Tangela. 

Ash: I gotta catch it! 

Ash gets into battle with the Tangela. 

Ash: Go, Wartortle!!! 

Wartortle pops out of the Pok'eball. 

Ash: Wartortle, Water Gun attack!!! 

Wartortle weakened the wimpy Tangela so much that it was ready for capture. 

Ash: Pok'eball, go!!! 

The Pok'eball hit Tangela. It held the Tangela. 1...2...Ding! Tangela was caught! 

Ash: Alright, I caught Tangela!!! 

Brock: Using my Pok'eball. Thanks for the Tangela! 

Ash: Oh, well. Wartortle, return! 

Wartortle returns. 

Misty: Come on, let's go! 

They surf to the edge of Pallet Town. 

Misty: Come on, we're gonna miss it! 

They run to Ash's Mom's house. 

Ash: Hi, Mom! 

Ash's Mom: Oh, Ash you came! Oh, you have 7 badges! 

Ash: Uh, yeah. I'll turn on the TV. 

TV: And now back to Pokémon. 

Later, after a great episode of Pokémon.... 

Ash: Let's get going. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock head out. 

Misty: Hey, what's that? 

Misty points to Prof. Oak's Lab. 

Ash: Oh, that's Prof. Oak's Lab. 

Suddenly, a dark figure stepped out of the laboratory. 

Misty: Who is that? 

Brock: I'll call him. Hey, idiot! 

The figure approaches the group. It turns out to be... 

Ash: Prof. Oak! 

Misty: Prof. Oak! 

Brock: A science nerd? 

Prof. Oak: Yes, it's me, science nerd...er, Prof. Oak.(to Ash) Ash, I have very important info for you in my lab.(To Brock) Hey, aren't you Pewter's Gym Leader? 

Brock: Why, yes I am. 

Prof. Oak: Well stay out here. You stink in raising Pokémon. 

Ash: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Except you, Brock. 

Everyone bursts into laughter. Then it fades out. Then it fades in again. 

Brock: (to you) Yeah, I'm a human joke.(to himself) That's right. You'll get your revenge. 

In Prof. Oak's Lab... 

Prof. Oak: Ash, I have to inform you about a new species of Pokémon. The 151st! 

Prof. Oak pulls down a picture of Mew. 

Ash: That looks like the one in your... 

Prof. Oak: (desperately) Uh...well, this creature is the mother of the horrible creation, Mewtwo. 

Ash: How do you know this? 

Prof. Oak: Simple, I have Mew... 

Ash: What?! 

Prof. Oak: In my Pokémon Red Version... 

Misty: you cheating piece of crud! You used a GameShark!!! 

Prof. Oak: (voice cracking) Um... no. I won a contest from Nintendo Power yesterday. 

Misty: Hey... that contest is over! 

Misty turns around she sees Prof. Oak run to his Luxury Sedan. 

Prof. Oak: So long, suckers.HAHAHA! 

He drove off. Later, he crashed into a chestnut tree. 

Ash: Let's get out of here. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock continue their journey after a visit to a nearby music store. 

A song played through Ash's head as he continued his journey. 

Song: We're on the road to Viridian City...Viridian City... We keep on tryin,' And the n we try some more... Stayin' together, tryin to find a place worth fighting for... Ash: Brock, please shut that music off!!! 

Brock shuts his CD player off. 

Brock: I'm sorry, Ash. That Nickelodeon store sold this for a discount. 

Ash: Sick!!! 

Our heroes finally arrive in Viridian City. Once there, they head to the Viridian PokéCenter, giving their Pok'emon to a familiar face. 

Nurse Joy: Hi, Ash! 

Ash: Hello, Nurse Joy. 

Nurse Joy: Well, you're lucky today. We just bought a new Speed-Heal machine, like in the game! 

3 hours later... 

Ash:(quietly) Some Speed-Heal. 

Brock: Where did you get that, anyway? 

Nurse Joy: Uh... Sega. 

Ash:Ewwwww!!!! 

Our heroes find themselves in a Pokémon Mart. 

Cashier: 3 Potions, 1 Max Revive, 2 full restores, and 1 Max Potion. Will that be all? 

Ash: Yes. 

Cashier: That will be $300. 

Ash gives the Cashier $300. 

Misty: Ash is really loaded with money! 

Cashier: Would you like this new Potion? I hear it works wonders. 

Ash: Alright! 

Cashier: 50 dollars! 

Ash pays him 50 dollars. 

Ash: Well, let's get going! 

Ash sees a man by the gym. 

Man: The gym leader has returned! 

Ash talked to him again. 

Man: The gym leader has returned! 

Ash: That's funny. That's all he can say. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock enter the gym. Inside they are in a maze of walls. 

They hear 2 familiar voices. 

Jessie: Prepare for trouble! 

James: Make it double! 

Jessie: To protect the world from...( to Brock ) Hey! Hand over the boombox with the CD! 

Brock gives it to Jessie. James turned it to the song, "Prepare for Trouble." 

CD Jessie: (in a singsong voice) To protect the world from devastation... 

CD James:(also in a singsong voice) To unite all people within our nation... 

Giovanni breaks in with the music still on. 

Giovanni: Stop this at once! 

Meowth was dancing, not saying a word. 

Suddenly, Team Rocket and the boombox were hurled into the air. 

CD Jessie & CD James: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! 

With that, they disappeared. 

Giovanni:(sarcastically) Oops! It looks like I accidentally pressed the "Look's like Team Rocket's Blasting off Again" button. Oh, well.(to Ash) Well, do you want a match or what? 

Ash: Yeah! 

Giovanni: Go, Dugtrio!!! 

Dugtrio pops out of the Pokéball. 

Ash: OK, Wartortle, GO!!! 

Giovanni: Dugtrio, Dig! 

Dugtrio dug a hole. After a few seconds, it attacked! It weakened Wartortle a lot! Ash tried to use a Potion but Pikachu(there he is), who was still in his backpack, threw everything except the special Potion. 

Ash:(picking up the Potion) This will have to do. 

Ash sprayed it on Wartortle. Nothing happened. Then he looked at the seal. It said: Made by Nickelodeon. 

Ash: Oh, no! That stupid company ripped me off! 

He looks at Wartortle. 

Ash: You're evolving! 

Wartortle evolved into Blastoise! 

Misty: Wow! that's awesome! 

Misty sees Brock crying. 

Misty: Why are you crying? 

Brock: Team Rocket stole my boombox! It cost me $650!!! 

Brock sobs some more. 

Giovanni: ( to Ash ) What are you waiting for, Christmas? 

Ash: Now that you mentioned it, yes. 

Giovanni: Come on!!! 

Ash: Alright already! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!!! 

Blastoise used a powerful blast of water that made Dugtrio faint! 

Giovanni: I can't take any chances. Pok'eballs, GO!!! 

Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Nidoking and Rhydon popped out of Giovanni's Pokéballs. 

Ash: Hey, that's against the rules!!! 

Giovanni: Team Rocket never play by the rules! If I win, you'll have to surrender your Pokémon. 

Ash: Fine. Blastoise, give them...............BLIZZARD!!! 

Giovanni: Drat. You Cheap shot! 

Blastoise froze his opponents. 

Giovanni: You have beaten me. 

Giovanni gives Ash the Earthbadge. 

Ash: ALRIGHT!!! 

Giovanni pulls out a gun. 

Giovanni: Gimme your Pokémon!!! 

Ash: Oh, yeah? Blastoise, Hydro Pump! 

The Hydro Pump sent Giovanni into the air. 

Giovanni: Looks like Team Rocket's boss is blasting off again!!! 

Giovanni disappeared like Jessie, James, & Meowth 

Ash: Let's get out of here. 

Ash, Misty and Brock get out and head on to Victory Road. 

Ash: Yes! I'm ready for the Pok'emon League. Hey, where's Brock? 

Misty: I dunno. 

Ash: He'll catch up. 

As Ash heads to the Pok'emon League, an inspiring song circled through his head. 

Song: 2 B a Master, Pok'emon Master. I will B writin, A brand new... 

Ash: Hey, it's Brock! 

Ash spots Brock following them with a new boombox 

Brock: I picked 2B a Master from a Pokémon CD! 

Ash: Cool. Now shut that horrid music off! 

THE END 


End file.
